Victoria Justice
) Hollywood, Florida, U.S. |Row 2 title = Years active |Row 2 info = 2003-present |Row 3 title = Heritage |Row 3 info = Puerto Rican, English, German, Irish |Row 4 title = Occupation(s) |Row 4 info = Actress, singer, dancer |Row 5 title = Instruments |Row 5 info = Vocals, piano |Row 6 title = Labels |Row 6 info = Columbia Records Sony Music Entertainment |Row 7 title = Website |Row 7 info = VictoriaJustice.net}}Victoria Dawn Justice (born on February, 19th, 1993, in Hollywood, Florida) is an American teen-actress. She guest-starred as renowned mixed martial arts champion, Shelby Marx, in the iCarly episode, iFight Shelby Marx. She also played Lola Martinez on Zoey 101, and Tammi Dyson in the Nickelodeon Original movie, [[wikipedia:Spectacular!| Spectacular]]. She is of Puerto Rican, Irish, English, Spanish, and German descent. She also has roles in other shows and movies. She currently stars in her own Nick show named Victorious, as Tori Vega. She and the cast of Victorious appeared in a crossover episode with the cast of iCarly. The crossover was called iParty with Victorious. Notable Filmography *''The Suite Life of Zack and Cody'' - Rebecca *''Zoey 101'' - Lola Martinez *''iCarly: iFight Shelby Marx'' - Shelby Marx *''Spectacular!'' - Tammi Dyson *''Victorious'' - Tori Vega *''The Boy Who Cried Werewolf'' - Jordan *iCarly: iParty with Victorious - Tori Vega Trivia * Her best friend in real life is Avan Jogia, who plays 'Beck' in Victorious. * She loves putting fake mustaches on herself and on things. * She gets embarrassed when watching herself on TV with her friends. * Freak The Freak Out (video, full version, Nov. 26, 2010 airing) HERE * Best Friends Brother ''(Official music video) Here * She was featured and interviewed with Dan Schneider, (Miranda Cosgrove also shown briefly) in ABC-TV's ''Nightline late-night show about Hollywood's upcoming, Young Teen Stars.Nightline, ABC-TV (Feb. 24, 2011) * She is tied for eighth place among teen-age stars in Hollywood, earning $12,000 per episode. But she has to pay commissions to her agent (10%), manager (10-15%), and 15% has to go in trust for the actor until she is 21, because of the Coogan law in California. And that doesn't count taxes. So, she may get to keep presently only 30-40% of her gross earnings. TV’s richest kids: Ten not worried about paying for college, New York Post (May 10, 2010) Twitter Feed VictoriaJusticeTwitter References External links *Victoria Justice at the Internet Movie Database Gallery victoria-justice-avan-inout-01.jpg victoria-justice-avan-inout-02.jpg victoria-justice-avan-inout-03.jpg|Victoria and Avan Jogia at In-N-Out Burger victoria-justice-mtv-awards-02.jpg victoria-justice-nicholas-hoult-wimbledon-01.jpg|With Nicholas Hoult at Wimbeldon in 2010 victoria-justice-nicholas-hoult-wimbledon-02.jpg victoria-justice-nicolas-dating-01.jpg victoria-justice-nicolas-dating-02.jpg Victoria+Justice+VICPNG.png Icarly080909.jpg Photo1.jpeg Images3.jpg Iparty-17.jpg Iparty-16.jpg Iparty-12.jpg 59978 438952483307 134265793307 5102730 1265306 n.jpg 73990 389606957.jpg Matt, lil noah, and tori.jpg 123456742351.jpg Victoria-justice-nicholas-hoult-wimbledon-02.jpg 74144 613386832.jpg Ifight3.jpg Shelby1.jpg ShelbyMarx.jpg ThreeCoolChicks.JPG I-party-victorious-kenan-thompson.jpg 250px-Yobu.jpg Photo1.jpeg Victoria nd freddward!.png 123671908.jpg 73764 4238275193.jpg 73925 1557472219.jpg Icarly-ifight-shelby-marx-01.jpg Icarly-ifight-shelby-marx-05.jpg ImagesCANVBU3C.jpg ImagesCAPGPX2Y.jpg ImagesCAGWNJ71.jpg 2482771841 1.jpg ImagesCACDB7DA.jpg 388158457.jpg 312756 10150310278158308 134265793307 8051574 3663462 n.jpg 20101127193621223.jpg Small.png Victorious-icarly.jpg Category:Guest Stars Category:Actresses Category:Females Category:1993 births Teens Category:Only Two Appearances